Café
by Patte de velours
Summary: Sur le toit de la Tour, peu avant la veille fatidique, Light redevenu Kira rejoint Ryûzaki. Le bleu du ciel se dore aux dernières lueurs du soleil. Et les deux jeunes hommes dans la douceur de l’air... Comment ça, quel rapport avec le café ?
1. Café

_**Auteur :**_ Patte de velours

**_Titre :_** Café

_**Genre :**_ Pelle. Ou patin. Enfin, ça revient au même_**.**_

_**Genre (bis):**_ Yaoi. One-shot ? Mmmmh… probablement une suite, même si j'ignore quand.

_**Pairing :**_ L/Light

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Pitch : **_Sur le toit de la Tour, peu avant la veille fatidique de… je ne peux pas évoquer cette fatalité, cela me fait encore trop mal… deux jours avant cette veille disais-je donc, Light (redevenu Kira) rejoint Ryûzaki. Le bleu du ciel se dore aux dernières lueurs du soleil. Et les deux jeunes hommes dans la douceur de l'air… Quelques brins de yaoi contraignant la Mort à faire grève.

_**Disclaimer :**_ les auteurs sadiques, nommés respectivement Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, sont responsables de la création des personnages de DN. Et ils passent leur temps à les tuer. D'ailleurs ils se sont amusés à les créer pour ça. Sadiques, je vous dis.

* * *

_**Café**_

Ryûzaki était monté sur le toit, en fin de soirée, ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours et Light décida de l'y rejoindre. Le jeune homme qu'il retrouva se tenait nonchalamment debout au milieu de la piste d'atterrissage, ses cheveux voletant doucement dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Des volutes de fumée émaillaient son recueillement.

« Tu fumes ? » s'étonna Light. Tournant à peine la tête, les yeux de Ryûzaki un brin amusé rejoignirent les siens.

« Tu veux goûter ? » lui proposa-t-il en expirant une bouffée et lui tendant son cigare à peine entamé.

Le jeune homme châtain lui renvoya un regard presque scandalisé et déclina la proposition.

Ryûzaki remit le havane entre ses dents, la lueur malicieuse animant son visage n'échappant pas à Light qui se sentit le dernier des nigauds. Ryûzaki savait déjà qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, qu'il tâtonnait encore aux jeux de l'amour… et il découvrait qu'il grimaçait à l'odeur du tabac. Excepté le fait d'être un étudiant modèle au visage lisse, que connaissait-il de la vie sinon sa superficialité au-delà de laquelle il avait toujours répugné à s'aventurer ?

« L'air est encore tiède… C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas, Raito-kun ? »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son compagnon. Les rayons du soleil le couronnant de reflets d'or et de feu à mesure qu'il s'avançait, les pans de sa chemise légèrement agités par la brise.

« Oui… je me sens bien »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent à contempler le disque solaire fondre sur la ligne de l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que les premières étoiles transparaissent sur la voûte céleste.

Les lumières de la ville, en contrebas, dessinaient un parterre clignotant d'où s'exhalait un murmure assourdi. Une brise fraîche s'était levée. Light frissonna, rabattant les manches relevées de sa chemise sur ses poignets.

Ryûzaki, lui, demeurait silencieux, comme absorbé par la vue. Campé fermement sur ses deux jambes, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, il semblait ignorer le rafraîchissement graduel de l'air. Mais le mouvement furtif de Light l'alerta. Il lui prit la main.

« Rentrons »

Les escaliers de fer. Les vastes couloirs. Les portes de sécurité codées et les lumières des néons intermittents. Puis à nouveau des escaliers et le résonnement métallique de leurs pas. Les deux jeunes hommes cheminaient en silence.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit Ryûzaki, percevant les légers tremblements qui parcouraient son compagnon châtain.

Ils venaient d'atteindre un couloir, le dernier avant de déboucher dans le hall d'accueil où ils retrouveraient leurs équipiers, plus ou moins vaillants à cette heure tardive, et le shinigami taciturne dont ils avaient finalement accepté l'évidence de l'existence.

Sa chevelure sombre et embroussaillée se redressa, ainsi que le reste de son corps qu'il avait voûté depuis leur retrait du toit. Light semblait frappé de mutisme. Son camarade se rapprocha, le cœur battant sourdement.

Leurs épaules se frôlaient. Le plaquant soudainement contre le mur, Ryûzaki l'embrassa avec ardeur, sa bouche avide, possessive le forçant à entrouvrir les lèvres. Désarçonné par la brusquerie de l'étreinte, le châtain fut rapidement gagné par la fièvre de son assaillant et ses mains entourèrent son cou pour le presser davantage contre lui, alors que celles de Ryûzaki serraient convulsivement ses hanches, sans cesser son baiser fébrile.

A l'extrémité du couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter, Matsuda se figea, interloqué. Le fils du directeur de la police et le détective de renommée mondiale, entrelacés, s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, s'entre-caressant de leurs langues, comme affamés l'un de l'autre.

Le policier recula d'un pas incertain, se retranchant dans la pénombre de l'allée. Une stupeur incrédule paralysant le bon fonctionnement de sa matière grise.

Oubliant ce pour quoi il avait initialement quitté la salle et ses collègues en phase de somnolence.

Revenant sur ses pas tel un automate.

Balayant d'un regard absent la pièce au plafond de cathédrale et l'équipement informatisé high-tech la meublant.

Se laissant choir sur le premier siège venu, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vision du couple fiévreusement enlacé imprimée sur ses rétines écarquillées.

Mogi, à côté de lui, émit un bâillement avant de s'étirer le dos d'un geste las. Matsuda installé gauchement, restait les bras ballants, fixant sans les voir ses co-équipiers. Le directeur Yagami et Aizawa, quant à eux, consultaient des statistiques s'affichant sur les écrans.

Prenant conscience à cet instant de sa présence, Aizawa leva le nez.

« Tu as pensé au café ? »

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

J'avais initialement prévu de situer cette scène lors de la période où Light était menotté à Ryûzaki en un clin d'œil doux-amer à la scène où il se tient sur le toit battu par une pluie diluvienne, rejoint par Light.

Cette scène mélancolique, poignante qui précède le moment fatidique… Je voulais en offrir une vision apaisée, tendre, un moment d'amitié où les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent à savourer l'instant présent, complices, à contempler l'horizon et le ciel vaste, dégagé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais omis de les enchaîner.

Celle-ci se déroule par conséquent peu après que Ryûzaki lui ait ôté la chaîne, lors de la courte période précédant le drame, si l'on s'en tient au déroulement de l'œuvre.

Matsuda... On pourrait penser que je ne perds pas une occasion de lui tailler un costard, avec cette reconversion récurrente en garçon de café.

Mais… Rendons justice à Matsuda : dans le manga, plus que dans l'anime, le malheureux se fait régulièrement incendier pour sa supposée bêtise, son incompétence, « médiocre » dira de lui Ryûk !, et ses collègues ne sont pas en reste pour souligner ses bourdes !

Or, Matsuda est quelqu'un de pur, de spontané, loyal et fidèle. Courageux également. Et c'est un romantique. Maladroit certes mais plein de bonne volonté et profondément gentil et sincère. Je crois qu'il est très proche de nous en raison précisément de ses maladresses, ses doutes qu'il exprime à voix haute (concernant Kira et le bien-fondé de ses actions, le fait qu'il se sente partagé, écartelé entre le fait de l'arrêter et la reconnaissance qu'il lui porte, la légitimité de ses actes « criminels ») son humanité.

Il n'hésite pas à se fustiger lui-même, se traitant de faible et affichant un petit complexe d'infériorité. Il admire Light sans réserve et on ressent l'estime et l'amitié indéfectibles qu'il lui porte, sa confiance inextinguible là où les autres, à raison, doutent. Apparemment traité comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, il est un élément majeur de l'œuvre considérant ses prises d'initiatives (et leurs répercussions sur l'évolution de l'intrigue) et surtout sévèrement burné.

Je m'explique en quelques points : il a sauté en mimant une chute mortelle du haut de plusieurs étages… et personne n'a semblé réagir à cette action. Bien qu'il ait chuté avec la certitude d'être rattrapé, il subsistait une marge d'erreur indéniable. Il était très susceptible de se ratatiner plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas !

Jouer la comédie du type ayant un coup dans le nez tout en conservant son sang-froid pour effectuer cette périlleuse cascade, et tout le monde a eu l'air de trouver ça naturel, banal ! Mais il fallait le faire ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la force mentale que cette action nécessitait ?

Puis, lorsqu'il s'est proposé de servir d'appât à Sakura TV, il courrait le risque de se faire tuer ! Ce n'était pas rien non plus.

Dans le manga, pour épargner Light, il indique son nom en tant que la personne incarnant L, là encore se désignant comme cible potentielle.

Enfin, c'est lui qui remarque l'attitude suspecte de Light avec sa montre et qui lui tire dessus (touchant son poignet) puis à d'autres reprises sur le haut du corps. Les blessures n'étaient pas mortelles en elles-mêmes, c'est Ryûk désireux de ne pas s'éterniser sur Terre condamné à rester avec un Light emprisonné, ce vers quoi tendait fatalement le jeune homme en dépit de sa fuite désespérée, qui le fait mourir. Sans cela, Light aurait sans doute continué à vivre, mais passons.

Son rôle est crucial puisqu'il empêche Light de semer à nouveau la mort et de s'en sortir impunément. Bon, je sais que ce type de déduction ne sera pas pour contribuer à sa popularité aux yeux de certains d'entre vous ! mais je souhaitais rétablir l'injustice dont il est victime si fréquemment.

Matsuda est quelqu'un de bien et de brave alors que certaines fanfics se complaisent à le décrire comme un crétin fini. Bah ! On peut le traiter avec humour, je suis même la première à envisager death note également sous cet angle. Mais je souhaitais mettre en lumière cet aspect le concernant.

Côté musique, en ce moment, je me repasse en boucle « Magic Pad » et « Galaxy Bounce » de Nostromo. C'est vous dire si je plane. Pour ceux intéressés qui n'ont pas encore eu l'opportunité de les écouter (et visionner) : fr./watch?vcIDpRCDT9Ws et fr./watch?vCm5MTej1a3o&featurerelated


	2. Demande

**Mes chers lecteurs et futurs reviewers bien-aimés.** Si. Si. Offrez-moi des reviews ! Ouin ! Je me triture les méninges pour écrire des cochonneries plausibles, je me provoque des ampoules au cerveau tout en usant mes pauvres petits doigts sur mon clavier : parce que j'affectionne les personnages de Death Note et pour partager cet engouement avec vous. Alors reviewez-moi ! Ne m'acculez pas au désespoir, lecteurs chéris !

(l'auteur tente d'utiliser la grosse ficelle de la compassion) Bouuuuuh !!

(auteur tout rouge) C'est pas vrai ! J'ai simplement envie de connaître l'avis de ceux qui me lisent et qui viennent se rincer l'œil sur les galipettes entre L et Light !

--

**Auteur :** **Patte de velours (ronron... ronron)**

**Titre :** Café

**Chapitre 2 :** Demande

**Pitch :** après le baiser fougueux qu'ils ont échangé (dont Matsuda ne s'est toujours pas remis) Light et Ryûzaki ne peuvent plus longtemps endiguer leurs sentiments réciproques, débordant l'attraction charnelle des débuts. Après les entraves métalliques dont ils se sont défaits, d'autres chaînes les tiennent. La scène survient la nuit du trois novembre, soit deux jours avant la veille fatidique.

**Pairing : **LxLight

**Genre : Yaoi/Slash.** En l'occurrence deux jeunes hommes au caractère bouillant qui font des folies de leur corps. Oui ensemble. Et ils passent leur temps à échanger leurs fluides. Ne pensent qu'à ça. Des acharnés je vous dis !

**Rating : M.** Oh oui. M…M, M, M, M, M !!

**Pitch (bis) :** Bon. Je vous préviens. J'ai un style contrasté. Alterner un langage fleuri avec les pires trivialités. Faire rimer meurtrissures et luxure. Caresses et écorchures. Peut-être serez-vous un peu désarçonné par « Timbre », « Demande » et « Supplique ». Et encore. Ce n'est pas là le plus agressif ni le plus ordurier que je vous réserve.

J'ai parfois des mouvements d'humeur m'inclinant à me vautrer dans le stupre. Par personnages interposés. Light en l'occurrence. Pour faire court, dans le cadre des titres cités, j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à son adorable petit cul. Et il en redemande.

**Disclaimer :** Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata sont deux affreux méchants sadiques. D'un autre côté, sans eux, nous ne connaîtrions pas L et Light. Et les autres personnages non plus. Les sous-fifres et les photocopies ratées. Alors je dirai qu'ils sont simplement sadiques.

* * *

**Demande**

--

« Une nuit je m'endors avec lui

mais je sais qu'on nous l'interdit

et je sens la fièvre qui me mord

sans que j'ai l'ombre d'un remord

-

Quand il me serre tout contre lui

Quand je sens que j'entre dans sa vie

Je prie pour que le destin m'en sorte

Je prie pour que le diable m'emporte

Et l'angoisse me montre son visage

Elle me force à parler son langage

-

Quand je prends sa tête entre mes mains

Je vous jure que j'ai du chagrin

Et je me demande si cet amour

Aura un lendemain »

* * *

--

_Tour. Q.G d'investigation. Aube pointant à l'horizon. Se réverbérant sur les vitres panoramiques du trente-huitième étage. _

_Appartement n°11. Salon. Vêtements éparpillés, jonchant le sol. _

Les yeux frondeurs de Light ne quittaient pas les siens. Au-dessus de L, pour sa part allongé et en partie redressé sur ses coudes, il le chevauchait avec ardeur, laissant libre cours à ses cris d'excitation. S'empalant en rythme sur son membre tumescent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en broussaille, les yeux plus élargis que jamais, un filet de salive maculant son menton et sa gorge, bougeait les hanches en rythme.

Rejetant les mèches d'or roux qui l'aveuglaient, Light saisit Ryûzaki par les épaules, le pressant contre sa poitrine ; puis il accéléra ses mouvements, étouffant les râles de félicité du détective qui défaillait entre ses bras. Il avait dépassé le stade des fausses hontes et se livrait à présent entièrement.

Il sentit à ce moment sa verge doucement pressée, ses couilles doucement massées, et sa semence affluer pour jaillir hors de son membre tendu. Coquin de L. Il ne l'aurait pas cette fois. Il s'arrangerait pour que le détective soit le premier à jouir. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il retomba pour un ultime heurt sur l'entrejambe du brun, lui arrachant un cri rauque passionné. Qu'il but sur ses lèvres, un long frisson de délivrance s'emparant de tout son être. La laitance qui avait fusé hors du corps de Ryûzaki se mêlait à la sienne.

Ses cheveux lui balayant le visage, il ferma les yeux ; posant sa tête au sommet du crâne de son compagnon le temps de reprendre son souffle. Humant le parfum de sueur douceâtre émanant du corps pantelant de L. Quand il entreprit de se dégager, la tignasse aile de corbeau se pressa davantage contre lui.

« Retire-toi doucement »

La pointe d'amertume perceptible au-travers de sa voix, le mit aux aguets. Peut-être le mouvement effréné de ses reins l'avait-il contusionné ? Il commença de se dégager, prenant conscience d'une douleur cuisante frappant sa propre chair, grimaçant au fur et à mesure de son retrait. En plus du liquide séminal qui les avait copieusement éclaboussés au cours de leurs étreintes successives, des gouttes de sang émaillaient l'étoffe du divan.

Passant prudemment une main derrière ses fesses, Light la ressortit, tachée de rouge.

« Pourquoi ? » lui reprocha Ryûzaki devant ses yeux subitement inexpressifs, excepté des paillettes rougeoyantes scintillant au fond de leurs prunelles.

« On dirait que tu cherches volontairement à te martyriser »

« J'aime ça »

« Pas moi » lui rétorqua L « Si tu souhaites poursuivre notre relation, tu devras faire une croix sur ton penchant pour la mortification »

« L'amour entre personnes du même sexe n'est pas un péché, tu sais » ajouta-t-il, ses grands yeux cernés de noir, attristés.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça… » murmura Light qui ensevelit son visage dans ses cheveux sombres lustrés de reflets bleutés.

Ryûzaki sentit des gouttes d'eau glisser sur son visage, tandis que le châtain l'enfermait dans ses bras et les berçaient doucement. _Il pleure à nouveau… A la fin de chacun de nos ébats. Depuis ces derniers jours. Et ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars… Que faire pour le rasséréner ? Que redoute-t-il ? _

Sa bouche fut soudainement cueillie par celle de son camarade. Il n'y avait qu'un seul remède à la tristesse. Intensifiant la profondeur de leur baiser, il l'obligea à se coucher sur le ventre, son visage s'assombrissant en entendant sa prière « ne me ménage pas », sa langue sillonnant l'échine de son dos pour s'enfouir avec douceur entre ses fesses meurtries et lécher la blessure qu'il s'était infligé. Gémissant de volupté, Light s'abandonnait aux tremblements qui le parcouraient, sa respiration s'alourdissant.

« Je t'aime Ryûzaki… »

Les dents que le détective planta férocement au bord de son orifice tuméfié le secouèrent telle une onde électrique. Avant de le sentir donner un autre coup de langue, apaisant. Puis son corps souple le recouvrit de tout son long, sans plus bouger.

« Je demanderai demain matin ta main à ton père » promit-il.

Le fou-rire de Light fit écho à celui de L.

* * *

--

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Pour commencer, une petite devinette ! Les significations cachées du titre : jeu de mots sur la « demande » en tant que la requête de Light (Fais-moi mal) et l'expression « demande en mariage ».

Et pour ceux qui souhaitent se payer une bonne tranche de rire, à prendre, évidemment au quinzième degré, je vous conseille la vidéo **_"Death Note is gay" d'Ultimatekai_**, sur youtube" (je réfère à la première, car elle en a élaboré deux). C'est bien dans cet esprit de pur délire humoristique (tout en appréciant et respectant profondément les personnages, ce qui n'est pas incompatible, loin s'en faut) que la conceptrice a réalisé cette vidéo. Hilarant.

Traité de manière comique… mais quand on y songe…beaucoup d'éléments se tiennent : « I've been lonely without you » « I've been lonely without you too » « Even when the girl is there ? » « Even when the girl is there » (…) "Here volume five. Even the cover is GAY ! Light's ass and Raito's 'ass ». Et à la fin, tout les gays sont morts. Sauf Near. Mais il ne peut pas l'être, parce qu'il n'y a pas plus personne ! Des enflures ont lâché des coms injurieuses sur sa vidéo, alors qu'elle est franchement marrante et tout sauf irrévérencieuse. Et pour qui connaît un peu l'anglais, le contenu général de ses propos est compréhensible.

Certains m'avanceront qu'en réalité ces paroles ne recèlent rien de graveleux mais sont l'expression d'une stratégie relationnelle : Light ayant précédemment dit qu'il ferait croire à Ryûzaki/L qu'il est son ami. Les paroles qu'il lui adresse alors relèvent de faux-semblants : " je me sens seul, je m'ennuie sans toi" ont pour visée de lui montrer qu'il éprouve de l'amitié pour lui. « Je lui dirai ce qu'il a envie d'entendre ». En fait, Il n'en pense pas un mot. Alors y voir l'indice de sentiments cachés… Mais bon. Le choix des mots reste quand même sujet à controverse : traduction littérale « Je me sens seul sans toi ». Plutôt maladroit de la part de Light. C'est quand même l'une des phrases typiques du registre amoureux. Ou ressortant à tout le moins d'une affectivité prononcée. N'est-ce pas votre avis ?

J'en profite pour citer également le **fan film "Deathtrs Neaute".** Contrairement au sublime spin-off "death note rebirth", cette vidéo a été conçue sur le mode parodique. Que dire ? Que j'ai encore gerbé le contenu de mon verre sur ma bécane, sous l'expulsion d'un fou-rire ?

**_Mes répliques cultes :_** Ryûk (aux autres shinigamis) : « Eh ! Les moches ! »

Light (dans sa chambre, à l'adresse de Ryûk) : Y'a pas à dire… ça crève de s'exciter sur un cahier !

Ryûk : C'est normal. Plus tu t'en sers, plus il absorbe ton énergie vitale.

Light : Quoi ?!

Ryûk (tordu de rire) : Mais nan ! J'déconne !

Bande-annonce sur Youtube et Dailymotion et en version intégrale (taper Deathtrs Neaute sur Google. Normalement le lien de la vidéo apparaît. Durée : plus d'une quarantaine de minutes, si je me souviens bien).

**_Enfin, les paroles de la chanson en préambule sont extraites du titre "Amoureuse"_** de Véronique Sanson. Si vous avez quelques minutes devant vous, vous la dénicherez sur youtube (décidément je le cite !). Ainsi, vous aurez la mélodie en tête. Et votre lecture se trouvera imprégnée d'une autre résonance. A moins que vous ne la connaissiez ou en possédiez l'album ?

J'imagine aisément Light se tenant ces propos intérieurement, ses sentiments, sa proximité croissante avec Ryûzaki, et le lourd secret de culpabilité qu'il porte en lui, le fait d'être Kira, qui l'empêche de vivre pleinement son amour. Son amour qui le dévore pour Ryûzaki (et je sens la fièvre qui me mord, sans que j'ai l'ombre d'un remord). La morsure de la fièvre amoureuse qui lui brûle la chair et qu'il ne peut pas renier. Et quand il sent qu'il devient trop proche de L, à son corps défendant, il espère s'en éloigner, redoutant les sentiments qui l'assaillent. Restant déchiré, en dépit de son souhait, ses craintes, par ce dilemme qui le met au supplice.


End file.
